


feeling at home

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, He's not in there too much. Ah., Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No canon interference but no specific arc or anything., Obligatory tag because it doesn't let me tag him as Kuroashi., Really no substance but. It's been like a week lawl. I gotta do somethink., Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sharing a Bed, Yehyeahyeh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: Luffy's mouth on his is soft, the indulgent crinkle of his eyelids and the slick of saliva over chapped lips. He sprawls, loose and improbable, rubber limbs made to wind themselves impossible around Law, tangling the two with bare chests flush.(mornings, when one is not a man of words)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	feeling at home

Luffy's mouth on his is soft, the indulgent crinkle of his eyelids and the slick of saliva over chapped lips. He sprawls, loose and improbable, rubber limbs made to wind themselves impossible around Law, tangling the two with bare chests flush. He's half asleep, mutters a _Torao_ as he moves to nuzzle into the crook of Law's neck and run parted lips over the hollow of his throat, and Law is content to let him. Blood surges slow, distilled sunshine so heady with sugar its been made thick, and the doctor revels in the easy warmth, gives his legs a happy little grind into the plush of the mattress, cotton tickling the soles of his feet ever so slightly. The tug of it on Luffy makes the captain whine a little, but it's interrupted by Law, eyes still squeezed to fight the rising sun. 

"Another," the word comes slow, out on a breath as if speaking with purpose would be insurmountable effort, but it's enough for Luffy, who presses a kiss to the scruff at his jawline, right below his ear, and recaptures his mouth. One hand finds itself in Luffy's and the young captain runs his thumb in light circles over the edges of the ink adorning Law’s skin as he hums against Law's mouth. Law is content, lets himself be kissed, soft and sloppy, the sensation becoming tactile noise in his half-consciousness as his lids flutter, light blocked by the younger's face. Luffy lets his head drop after a moment, rolling to the side to rest above Trafalgar's shoulder, and Law turns his head at the tickle of dark hair brushing his nose and cheek, the smell of wind. He smiles, pulls an arm to cover his eyes, and lets himself be washed out with the slow pulse in his veins, skin open to the other's touch, still soothing little circles, and rhythmic breath. 

* * *

Their second awakening is much less gentle, Luffy's head snapping with a comical _boi-oi-oing_ as he takes a flint-heeled blow from his chef. Law groans in annoyance.

"Eat now or you're waiting until lunch." He's dropped to be level with the bed, hands on his hips and lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, pulled tight into a grimace. The scent of it makes Law’s nose twitch in his sleep, the residue of something bloody and swollen pulsing weakly in his chest as he comes to. The flavescent curtain of hair obscures the tiny smile that he grants the pair as Luffy’s hand thumps impatiently on bare skin. 

“Torao, up.” He presses a kiss to the jut of his cheekbone, mouth soft against the tender skin of the older captain’s dark undereyes.

“Huuungry,” he groans, right into the space of Law’s throat, lets it vibrate against him as Law gives another irritated groan, his own hands coming to give Luffy a rough shove. Their fingers unknit, and Luffy gives a yank on a rubber limb, almost as if they’re not his own, the working to untangle them of greater effort than simply a shift of muscle. 

“Hrn, another.” It’s curt, irritated but still edged with the quicksand drag of sleep, still gentle enough for Sanji to rise to his full height and shield his eyes with an arched hand. This makes Luffy smile, now fully awake with the thrum of hunger making his blood course in full. 

Fast and chaste, his mouth presses to his again. 

Sanji crumples to the floor as his captain gives him a teasing shove in his haste to the doorway, calling out for his partner to join him as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write my Lawlu crazy fast hbfjn. My other drafts fester for so long, but this shit just comes out me hands and onto the site, lol. Not super proud of this but haven't liked my writing a ton lately. Writing more also means writing more shit I don't happen to like! So long as I'm writing, it's fine, and I'm alright with it.
> 
> Leave a comment, if you'd like, I really appreciate them. Thank you!
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
